


For the Night

by MademoiselleParis



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleParis/pseuds/MademoiselleParis
Summary: Gulf is a soccer player. Mew is part of the march band club. They're both living their lives like parallel lines, alongside but never crossing.Until one fateful night, a party, and what turned out to be a first date.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: MewGulf Anniversary Gift Exchange





	For the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nangeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nangeli/gifts).



“But Boom, you don’t understand, he’s so prettyyyyy!”

Mew wasn’t drunk. Definitely not. Sure, they arrived at the party 2 hours ago and so far he had spent more time close to the makeshift bar than the rest of the house, but he wasn’t drunk. Tipsy at best. And if he was leaning a bit too much on Boom, it was only because he was an affectionate person, and not because his legs were wobbly.

Boom, his best friend, just patted him on the back.

“I know, bro, I know.”

The object of Mew’s affection was no other than the young soccer’s player prodigy of their university. He was a second year while Mew was in the last year of Master, and since the first day Mew landed his eyes on him, he’s had the biggest crush on him.  
Gulf Kanawut was nothing like Mew’s usual type. All his exes were small, fair skinned and feisty. Gulf on the other hand was tall, even taller than him, Mew suspected. His skin was dark, a beautiful tan he got from all the time he was spending under the sun. And the boy was reserved, extremely quiet, to the point that the first time he saw him, Mew believed the boy was skittish and arrogant.

Despite this first impression, Mew was intrigued. March band and soccer practices often happened one after the other, so it gave him the opportunity to observe the younger boy. The first thing he noticed is how dedicated Gulf was on the field. His usual blank face became full of determination, his eyes turning laser focused. But the turning point for Mew happened during the second day of practice. That day, Gulf managed a very tricky goal. While everyone was focusing on the ball, Mew was looking straight at the soccer player. On his face, the most beautiful smile had taken place. Shaped like a heart, his teeth fully visible, such a happy energy was emitted, and Mew fell… hard.   
Against him, Mew heard Boom sigh deeply.

“Why don’t you go and talk to him?”

Mew only hummed, not answering. The truth was Mew felt intimidated by the younger boy. Although he was older and usually pretty outgoing, Gulf’s all aura and presence left him speechless and weak in the knees. He knew that if he ever tried to talk to him directly he might end up making a fool of himself. For now, Gulf was at the other hand of the room, in his direct line of sight, and Mew was happy observing him from afar, talking and sometimes laughing with the few friends surrounded him.

*****

Gulf was suffocating. Well, not really. His lungs were working properly (thanks the many many many hours he spent running on the field) and nobody was choking him. He was, metaphorically, suffocating. Parties never were his scene, he was too quiet, too awkward, to ever enjoy them properly. Today however he had no choice but to join. His team had won a big match against a rival university and celebrating was in order. His best friend slash roommate slash bane of his existence, or simply Mild, would have not let him hide away from it this time.

“Come on Gulf! You can’t tell me that you’re not into anyone at this party?! Look around!”

The other reason Gulf tried to avoid parties these days was also because of that. Being the only player of the team still single as well as one of the youngest, his brothers had decided that it was their mission to find him a match, to his great displeasure.  
It was not that he was opposed to a relationship, on the contrary, he enjoyed the stability and the companionship of having someone by his side. He just never felt comfortable flirting, and even less when it felt forced by the pressure of his friends.

“Gulf, come on! You can have all the pretty girls you wish for, you just have to decide! …or pretty guys, whatever you prefer!”

Lay and War, two of his closest friends in the team were tagging up on him. Where was Mild when he needed him the most?! (probably talking with Boat. Or playing with First. Or flirting with half the place.)   
Right now, Gulf was craving for a cigarette, and he wasn’t even a smoker. But the prospect of having an excuse to go out, in the silence outside, getting some fresh air and escaping his teammates was… a delicious temptation. Taking a deep breath, Gulf finally half yelled to them.

“I’m going to the bathroom, excuse me.”

And before his friends could say anything, he walked away from the group. His steps were long and quick, he was almost running to make sure no one could follow him. Strategically, he decided to pass through the most crowded area of the place, giving him another chance to completely disappear.   
When it felt safe enough, he glanced behind his back. All his friends were still in the same place, a surprised look on their faces. But no one seemed to look in his direction, he had succeeded! A wave of relief went through him. He just bought himself one hour, two if he was good, in calm. 

The door leading outside was wide open. As soon as Gulf made a step outside, he was assaulted by the smell of tobacco and weed. Forget his earlier thoughts, he never wanted to be a smoker if he had to endure those smells. Before anyone could stop him and drag him into conversation, he made his way towards the garden, thankfully empty of people and poorly lit. There stood an old and moldy swing in the center of the lawn.   
This was how his night was going to be, right? Him, sitting alone in the almost dark, on that vestige from the past, hiding from anyone while waiting the proper time to bid his goodbye?

Gulf sighed. He never understood why that kind of parties were so complicated for him. Sure, he didn’t like the overbearing noise and the pressure of being expected to flirt with strangers, but it was supposed to be a good time among friends.   
Sometimes, he felt so estranged to them. It felt like it took so much effort to enjoy those social gatherings while they loved them till the very end. He never had problem with the more casual hangouts with people he were close with, but as soon as he was in the middle of a crowd, all his defenses went up and his social batteries depleted in a second. Gulf sighed. He’ll go back inside later, for now he’ll just enjoy the relative silence and the warm breeze in the garden.

*****

“Come on Singto, let me goooo!”  
“No!”  
“You have to! Otherwise, I might throw up on you.”

The effect was immediate. Singto released his arms and made two steps back, a disgusted look on his face. Mew doubled over in laughter. He was not going to throw up for real, but pranking his friend was always funny.   
For the past fifteen minutes, he had tried to go outside to catch some air, but as soon as he made a move, someone was stopping him to have a chat. Desperate times calling for desperate measures, Mew had to resort to this tactic to get Singto off his back.  
To soften the blow a little, Mew patted him slowly on the back while keeping on laughing.

“I’m just going outside for a few minutes, I’ll be back soon.”

Finally, he managed to escape the overcrowded party and passed the entrance door. Immediately, the clear air and the muffled music felt relieving. His head had started buzzing from the overpowering sounds inside the house and he had needed a time off.  
On the patio, a few groups of people were quietly talking and smoking, but after a quick look he realized he didn’t know anyone. For a second, Mew considered trying to join one of them, he thought he saw someone from his Finance class there, but he quickly dismissed the idea. 

Despite being quite a social creature, Mew didn’t mind some moments alone to stop and look around. The place where they were having the party was really nice. The house was big, not in central Bangkok but close enough to be well connected with public transportation. The best part however was probably the medium sized garden in front of the house.   
The grass was green and well maintained. On a corner, Mew could distinguish what looked like a swing, with a shadow of what looked like a man sitting on it. Without thinking too much, he went in this direction. Mew hated seeing people alone, always afraid that they were being casted aside. He would make sure the guy was okay, and if he felt lonely, maybe try to introduce him to some people.

The boy had his face down, he was so focused on the game on his phone that he didn’t hear Mew come closer. The dark bangs covering his forehead were falling in his eyes, preventing Mew from recognizing him.   
Mew cleared his throat to make his presence known.

“Hey bro, you’re okay?”

The guy lifted his head, startled. Mew’s breath immediately got stuck. It was Gulf! Beautiful, famous soccer player of his university Gulf. Up close, his junior was even more mesmerizing. His dark hair was falling messily on his forehead, amplifying how big and round his eyes were. Mew cursed the lack of light, he wanted to be able to look more closely to those beautiful eyes and get lost in his stare. His face was round, making him look soft and delicate, which was a contrast with his tall and lean body of an athlete.   
But the most beautiful part of his face was probably Gulf’s lips. Full, plump, and so pink. Lips that were begging to be kissed and nibbled on. 

Mew realized that he’s been frozen in place for a few long seconds while staring with amazement to his junior. As a matter of fact, Gulf was looking at him questioningly. Feeling the beginning of a blush on his cheeks, his mouth opened before he could think better of it and he started blabbering.

“Hi, I’m Mew! And, you’re Gulf, right? You play soccer for our uni? I think I saw you in a few matches. I didn’t know it was you when I came over. I just saw someone alone and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Err-“

Mew felt so stupid. He usually was confident, but right now he literally was acting like a schoolboy with a crush (which. He was.). He massaged his nape mechanically, trying to dissipate his stress.  
Quite surprisingly, Gulf hadn’t run away yet. Not that he would have blamed him, he really was acting like a psycho. But no. Gulf was actually smiling gently at him, looking like he had been listening intently to his fast-paced speech.

“Yes, you’re Mew from march band, right? I see you and your guys at every match.” Gulf posed a second, before adding teasingly, “Thank you for always encouraging us.”

Mew felt himself smiling like an idiot. Gulf knew him! He knew he was in the marching band! He knew his name!  
“Can I sit here?” Mew asked, giddily, pointing to the empty second seat on the swing.

“Sure, P’Mew.” Never had his name sound sweeter.   
“So, what are you doing here? Outside? Why aren’t you celebrating with your teammates?” Mew asked while taking a seat. Suddenly, the mood changed. Gulf turned his head, facing ahead of him, not looking at Mew anymore. Mew was weeping inside, he wanted the attention of the boy back on him.  
“What about you?” 

Oh, Gulf was being defensive. Mew raked his brain, he needed to say something clever now, otherwise he would lose any chance to keep talking to his crush.   
“The party was getting too much, it was too loud, I needed a time off.”

Gulf turned back his head sharply towards him. The younger boy was looking straight into his eyes. Usually, Mew disliked when people couldn’t hold eye contact with him, it made the conversation too disconnected with them. But being under the assessing gaze of the most beautiful man Mew had ever seen was an experience. He felt butterflies in his stomach, a restlessness he rarely felt these days that was both annoying and so delectable.

“Oh, I didn’t think someone like you could feel that way too.”  
Incomprehension filled Mew. What exactly did Gulf mean by that? “Someone like me…?”  
“Yes, you know, someone who everybody loves and who has so many friends. I always see you surrounded by many people.” Gulf stopped talking for a second, his eyes focusing back on the loud house in front of them. A small smile took place on his face before he added, teasingly “Half the campus is in love with you, you know?”

“Well, the other half is in love with you, so I think we’re even?”

Gulf turned to him before a beautiful laugh escaped him. Mew couldn’t help but laugh alongside. 

“So, Nong Gulf Kanawut, you still haven’t answered me. What are you doing here alone, and not with all your suitors inside?”  
Gulf winced comically before answering. “Suitors, yeah right.” Slowly his smile receded. “Same as you, I guess? Too many people, too much noise. I… I didn’t feel comfortable.”  
“You’re not a fan of big parties I assume?”   
Gulf hummed as an answer. 

For a while, the silence came upon them. They could hear from afar the noise of the party and the vibrant light of the house. Compared to the calm and the loneliness of that old swing, Gulf felt serene. Even the presence of Mew besides him was somehow calming.

Gulf never thought he would one day have the occasion to talk to the older guy. When he teased him about being popular, it was not an exaggeration. Everyone who mentioned him only ever had positive things to say. Oh, Mew is so nice, Mew is so kind, Mew is so funny, Mew is so clever. Since the first day he saw him on the other end of the field, Gulf had been intrigued.   
Being an introvert, he never entertained the idea of coming up to him, though. And being his junior in a different faculty, he also was well aware that there wouldn’t be many chances for them to have a reason to interact. So, he resigned himself to only look at Mew from afar. Always in his vicinity, but never close, like a sunflower following the trajectory of its sun. 

At the same moment, a group of people were going out of the house. Gulf observed them for a second, were they leaving or just going out for a cigarette? The group of boys had an unusual behavior. Instead of settling at an empty corner on the patio, they were dispersing and going around the other people present.  
Their silhouettes seemed familiar, however. Gulf’s eyes squinted.

“Shit! That’s my friends!”

Gulf wasn’t aware he had talked really loudly, only Mew’s startled jump next to him made him realize. 

“Oh? What’s the problem, you don’t wanna see them?”

Mew’s voice was gentle even if inquiring. Gulf was usually pretty closed off but since he had started talking with Mew, he felt comfortable enough to be more opened and share more.

“If they see me, they’ll drag me back to the party.”

Mew assessed Gulf speculatively. He didn’t want that to happen either. It was the first time he was brave enough to talk with his crush, he wasn’t ready for his friends to cut the moment short. And from what Gulf just said, he wasn’t in too much a hurry to go back either.   
An idea was forming in Mew’s mind. Could he… Yes. Extending his hand, he locked his eyes in Gulf’s annoyed stare.

“Let’s go.”  
“What?”  
“Come on, let’s go, we’re leaving.”

His hand, flat open, was lying still in between both their bodies. Covered in the darkness, Gulf’s friends still hadn’t noticed them, but it was just a matter of time. Gulf seemed to hesitate for a second and Mew was on the verge of drawing his hand back and apologizing for overstepping when Gulf grabbed it.  
Everything happened at the speed of light after that. They both stood up and started running towards the exit of the garden, making it as quick as possible not to be seen. Gulf was holding his hand strongly in his and he was letting himself be guided totally by Mew, following every turn and step. 

They didn’t stop running even outside the house. The adrenaline was making them giddy, they were laughing like children, their hands still well secured in one another. Their frantic race finally made a stop when they arrived near the subway entrance.  
They both stopped and stood just before it, both insecure of what to do. Mew was looking intently at Gulf’s face. The eyes of the younger man were travelling back and forth between the light panel and the space between them.   
He still hadn’t let go of his hand. This detail gave Mew the confidence he was looking for.

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

The happy smile that took place on Gulf’s face was answer enough. They both entered the subway station, their hands only separating when they had to pass the gates. Mew immediately mourned the contact, a coldness settling in his now free hand.   
They agreed quickly on going to Siam and deciding there what to eat. 

When they arrived, a quick look at his phone told Mew it was almost midnight. Luckily, many food stores would still be open. Since they got out of the subway, he itched to take Gulf’s hand into his, but he couldn’t find any good reason to. They were walking side by side, a small space between their bodies, but still closer than casual acquaintances would. Mew’s brain was going in overdrive, he was deeply aware of every little movement Gulf made next to him. He was so focused on the younger man that he almost walked into a pole. Hopefully Gulf didn’t see. 

“So, what do you want to eat?”  
Gulf thought for a second, his eyebrows furrowing a little. Narak narak. “Something spicy.”

Mew couldn’t hold the grimace that took place on his face.   
“Oh, Phi can’t handle spicy?” Gulf’s tone was teasing. His eyes were focused on Mew, full of laughter.  
“I can!” Mew replied indignantly. “Just… not too much.” He finally admitted.

Truth was Mew never liked spicy food. His taste run more toward foreign food, his favorite being Japanese. But Gulf was laughing by his side, apparently amused by his weak taste buds. Mew caught himself thinking that if ridiculing himself while eating spicy food would make Gulf keep laughing like this, he wouldn’t hesitate a second… God, he was whipped.

Suddenly, he felt small pats on his upper arm, comforting little taps.

“Mah, let’s find something Phi can eat, na?”  
“Don’t tease Phi, Nong.” His tone was whiney but with the way Gulf was looking at him and getting closer, he didn’t think the man minded. For added measure, he grabbed Gulf’s arm between both of his and pouted exaggeratedly at him. Close as they now were, Mew realized he was a bit shorter than the soccer player, he had to rise his head just a little to anchor his eyes into Gulf’s.  
This realization drew goosebumps on his skin. Usually, he was the tallest guy whenever he hanged out with people but having Gulf just a few centimeters taller than him made him feel things. Oh how it would be like to have to stand a little taller to capture those tantalizing lips between his? Without realizing, his eyes were now focused on Gulf’s mouth. Such pretty lips…

“Let’s go, Phi?” 

Gulf’s voice was so soft and sweet… Mew nodded, and without releasing his arm, they headed toward the big food court in front of them. With Gulf close to him like this, showing him excitedly the different stalls they could order from, it felt like a date. And Mew loved it.

To his great displeasure, he had to let go of Gulf when they finally settled on some food to eat. Each carrying their own trays, they found an empty table at the corner between the spice stand and the drink stand. The table was not very large, once sat their knees were bumping into each other.   
Would it be anyone else, Mew would have tried to move a little to give some space to both of them, but it was the only point of contact between them right now and he was not willing to let go. Gulf didn’t move either, so Mew assumed the younger man wasn’t bothered either by the proximity.

Right against him, Gulf could feel Mew’s leg right against his, and this contact alone made him loose his mind a little. He felt like he was back on his first ever date, when every touch was electric and the tension palpable. During all the subway ride, he had to control himself not to grab Mew’s hand back in his. Usually, he was not the touchy type and didn’t care much for physical displays of affection.  
With Mew however, it was different. When Mew held his hand, he felt strangely safe, engulfed in his Phi’s natural warmth. When later he enclosed his arm between his, he made sure to make them stroll longer between the strands. Yes, he was showing off having Mew clinging to him, but who could blame him? It was hard to believe but it seemed that the older man was as affected as him by their closeness. 

Deciding it was time to be a little more daring, Gulf laid his hand on the table. Mew’s hand was not far from it, if he moved just a little, they would be touching. With a shaky breath, Gulf extended his pinky finger and started caressing the smooth skin of Mew’s palm.  
When he raised his eyes up, he saw Mew, an indescribable look on his face. Shit. He totally misread the situation, didn’t he? A wave of disappointment went through him, making him loose his smile. When he was about to withdraw his finger, Mew was quicker. In a swift movement, he managed to take his hand totally into his, interlacing their fingers.

Mew’s eyes were full of questions. Was this okay? But a gentle and sweet smile was on his face, and Gulf couldn’t help but reciprocating it. He squeezed his hand a little, confirming that he liked that embrace.   
Both of them resumed eating their dinner, not mentioning the handholding happening.

“So, what is your major? Sports?”  
“Not exactly, I’m in media & communication. But my minor is sports. I love soccer, but I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough to become a pro player. What about you, Phi?”  
“Engineering.”  
“Oh so you’re not only a pretty face, Phi is clever too!”

By the teasing look Mew threw him, Gulf understood he had been very transparent.

“So you think I’m pretty, huh?”  
Gulf felt himself blushing hard. His ears were probably scarlet at the moment. Looking downward, he answered, “I told you, didn’t I? Half the campus is in love with you.”  
Gulf felt a reassuring caress of a thumb against his hand. “I can assume you are part of that half of the campus then?”

Mew’s voice was teasing and he was smiling brightly, but a note of hesitancy pierced through. It gave Gulf some confidence to reply back. 

“I don’t know, is Phi part of the half of the campus in love with me?”

A roar of laughter exploded at that question. Infected by Mew contagious laugh, Gulf started to chuckle as well. They were both stupid.  
When their laughs finally died down a little, Mew took a bite of his food and went on.

“Actually, I’m not that clever. I’m good in mathematics and statistics, so I have it easier in the engineer major.” He marked a pause to take another bite. “But to be honest, I would never have chosen that path if it weren’t for my family.”  
“Really? What major did you want to choose?”  
“Fine arts. But my parents were against it. So I proposed them architecture, like that I could still draw but it would lead to a more secure career. This time, my grandma opposed it, and she gave me the choice, Engineering or Medicine. So here I am.”

Gulf gave him a sad smile. Mew seemed pretty unbothered by the story, but Gulf knew how hard it was to want to meet your family’s expectations. He was lucky, his parents never pushed him in any direction and let him make his own choices. But if they had asked the same thing of him, he would have complied, just like Mew.

“So, why the march band and not, I don’t know, the drawing club for example?”  
Mew chuckled before answering. “Honestly? Because my friends chose this club, so I just followed them and I like it well enough.”

Both of them laughed at the simple answer. The more Gulf talked to Mew, the more he could see what kind of person his Phi was. Family orientated, a social butterfly, but also very kind and wanting to make people around him happy.   
Gulf was developing a crush very rapidly and nothing Mew said or did managed to stop that. Quite the contrary…

Their plates were now empty but neither of them dared to say a thing. If they moved now, Gulf was afraid it would indicate the end of their, what, date? Hang out? So they said nothing. With their hands still clasped in each other, they pretended not to notice that they had no reason to keep staying in the food court, and they kept talking.  
But the place wasn’t the best. Even if at that time of the night, there wasn’t an overbearing presence of people, the seats were not that comfortable and the light above them was harsh. Gulf wanted the atmosphere of that garden at the beginning of the night back. That gave him an idea.

“Come on Phi, you’re ready to move?”  
Mew looked at him closely, wondering what he was implying. “I guess. What do you want to do?” he asked, careful.  
“There’s a place around here I like, come with me?”

Reassured, Mew smiled brightly at him and nodded. They both stood up, their hands not leaving one another. It was Gulf’s time to lead them and he loved that Mew was patiently walking beside him, without asking where he was taking him.  
His secret place was not somewhere impressive per say. It was not even that secret since a lot of people usually came to this place during the day. At night though, it was mostly deserted. Luckily, it wasn’t too far from the food court, so the walk was pretty quick to get there.

A wave of happiness came over Gulf when they finally arrived. He was used to going there after hanging out with his friends in Siam, but it was the first time he brought someone with him. The place was simply an open park, with green grass and pretty lightning. They could sit everywhere and not be bothered. But the thing that really made it special was the giant led panel where ads were diffused continuously.

“Tadaa~”

Mew was looking at him expectantly, trying to understand why this place was special. Gulf pulled on his hand a little and made them both sit down, facing the led panel in front of them. 

“This is the place,” Gulf started. “I like coming here and watch the ads. Sometimes they show celebrities. I used to dream that one day I’d be a famous soccer player and I’d appear among them on that screen.”

Mew smiled gently at him, his thumb rubbing circles on his palm. 

“This is peaceful.”

Gulf couldn’t contain the wave of warmth that spread through him at those words. Mew got it. This was not a grand place. This was not a secrete refuge no one could know about (how would it even be possible to have that kind of place in Bangkok anyway?). But it was the place where he could sit and stare and get lost in his teenagers’ fantasies.   
Today, it was the place he could share with one special person. He couldn’t help but smiling brightly at Mew, one thousand words on the tip of his tongue, but none that managed to go out.

He wanted to tell him thank you for understanding and not expecting anything. To tell him to never stop holding his hand. To tell him how beautiful he was.  
To tell him how bad he wanted to be kissed by him and be totally engulfed in his warmth and wider body. To tell him that if he gave him the chance, he might fall in love with his beautiful soul.

“Are you cold, Nong?”

Mew’s gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Why was he asking this?

“You’re shivering a little.”  
“Oh.” Gulf realized that he was indeed cold. Even in the warm weather of Thailand, he was easily chilly at night. Usually, he’d wear a sweater when going out at night, but since he knew he was going to a party in a secluded place, he forewent it and just decided on a simple t-shirt. Too bad for him because now he was regretting his oversight.

“Yes, I’m a bit cold.”

Without a word, Mew took off the sweater he was wearing around his waist and gave it to him. It was probably the most cliché thing they did tonight, but Gulf could feel his ears blushing furiously. It might be cheesy but he loved it.

“Thanks, Phi.”  
“Hmm. But now you have to share warmth with me.”  
“What?”

Not answering with words, Mew grabbed him by the waist and made him fall in his embrace, settling Gulf right against his chest. His arms circled him around his belly, securing him against his body.  
Gulf let himself be moved in that new position. He could feel Mew’s head on his left side, their cheeks almost touching. If he moved just a little, he would be able to feel Mew’s breath right against his skin. And if he moved a little more, their lips could get closer and closer to each other.

“Let’s watch the ads now.”

Mew’s voice, so close to his ear, made him shiver for a different reason. His tone was lower, more intimate. Private. Unable to answer anything at that point, Gulf simply laid his arms above Mew’s, making sure he couldn’t break the hug. He interlaced their fingers together, missing the earlier contact, and finally let himself totally relax in the embrace. He felt good, so good, he never wanted this moment to end.

Gulf didn’t know how long they sat there, cuddling. They talked quietly, exchanging about themselves and their lives. Gulf has never been comfortable with opening himself to other people, but secured in Mew’s arms, he realized he had no issue talking about himself. Mew was patient, asking lots of questions and never pressing him for answers. He didn’t mind when Gulf took a few seconds too long to think of an answer or when he simply replied by mono syllables. 

At some point during the night, they came to the decision to finally leave. Shyly, they exchanged phone numbers. Both were going on their own ways, but Mew insisted to walk Gulf to the nearest subway station to go to his home. Usually Gulf wouldn’t have liked this overly chivalrous behavior, but this time it gave him the opportunity to hold Mew’s hand a little longer, so he didn’t think more of it.  
Their goodbyes were awkward, neither of them knowing how to act. For a second, Gulf thought Mew would kiss him. They face had gotten closer, and both could feel the anticipation of the moment in the air. But a loud sound had resonated behind them, startling them both and ruining the moment. In the end, they just waved goodbye and separated there.   
It’s only when he got home that Gulf realized that he never gave Mew back his sweater.

*****

It was Monday and Gulf was back on the field for that day practice. He was totally useless, his teammates were cursing him for slowing them down, but honestly he didn’t really care. On the bench laid his abandoned bag with a precious item within. His eyes were going back and forth to it, as if to make sure it wasn’t moving.   
He has been restless for the past three days, waiting for this evening. As soon as the soccer players were done on the field, the march band started their own training. And Gulf was desperate to see Mew again.  
A quick look at his watch told him it was only half time, Mew wouldn’t get there before a long while still.

The training was harrowing and when the bell finally rang, Gulf felt like fainting. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a small group of people on the benches. The march band club. His stress went up immediately but the desire to see Mew was stronger.   
Gulf ran to the side of the field where was his bag, without paying attention to his friends, trying to calling him for attention. Mew had arrived, he could see him among the group, his height making him easily discernable.

It was the moment. Taking a deep breath, Gulf walked resolutely towards the members of the club. Mew had his back turned away from him, he probably hadn’t seen him yet. When he got closer to the other students, he was looked at a bit surprisingly. God, he hated being the center of attention, but trust Mew to choose to be in the middle of whatever crowd was forming.

“P’Mew?”

Mew turned sharply, a confused but happy smile on his face. A cute guy next to Mew was trying very hard to hide his laughter behind his hands. Gulf wondered what it was about.

“Hey Gulf! How are you?”  
Foregoing the question, Gulf replied. “Didn’t you forget something Friday?”

Gulf chuckled at Mew’s confused expression. Taking the sweater out of his bag, he threw it in Mew’s hands. 

“This.”  
“Oh! Yes, I totally forgot, thank you for giving it back.”

Was it a note of disappointment in Mew’s voice? Whatever, Gulf didn’t have time to focus on that now. He had a more pressing matter, one that made his blood boil and a slight blush appear on his ears.

“You forgot something else…”

Wow, his voice got really low and small there. His nerves prevented him from talking more audibly. Mew was visibly confused.

“What did I forget?”  
“This.”

And before Mew could react or before he lost his nerves, Gulf walked closer to him, and took his head between his hands. They just had one second to exchange a look, one filled with waiting, and hope, and passion, before Gulf dived in, planting a small kiss on those lips he hadn’t stopped thinking about in days.

Gulf moved back slowly, judging Mew’s reaction. They were still close, their foreheads almost touching, and Mew had his eyes closed and his breathe was quick, as if he just ran a few miles.  
When Mew opened his eyes, his arms went automatically around Gulf’s waist, drawing him closer. And he was kissing him.  
The first kiss may have been tentative and small, but this one was sweet and passionate, their lips moving together, and a hint of tongue making an appearance. 

They were fully making out, on the field, in front of both their group of friends, but only the loud howler behind them managed to make them stop. They both were breathless and a bit embarrassed to be this demonstrative in front of so many people, but Gulf couldn’t bring himself care much. Behind them, one of Mew’s friend was cheering very loudly, he’d have to ask Mew about that. Later.

“So, Gulf. Can I ask you on a second date then?”

Mew’s tone was teasing, but it couldn’t hide his giddiness. Too happy to answer, Gulf just stepped ahead to give him one last kiss on the lips, one that resonated loudly around them.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
